


fingertips Burning my skin

by V_itium



Series: our Fates rewritten [3]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Beatrix flirts with Bloom a bit, Bloom is very smitten with Stella, Canon Compliant, F/F, Flirting, Jealousy, One Shot, Short One Shot, Stella is in love with Bloom, baby gays, gays who break rules together stay together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_itium/pseuds/V_itium
Summary: When Bloom jumps up to hug her, Stella feels like the air is knocked out of her lungs. When Bloom holds her face in her hands, Stella’s heart feels like it’s being crushed – in a surprisingly good way.Or, Stella would help Bloom with anything, including breaking out her prisoner fling.
Relationships: Bloom/Stella (Fate: The Winx Saga), Bloom/Stella (Winx Club)
Series: our Fates rewritten [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155248
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	fingertips Burning my skin

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Stella had ample time to explore her feelings towards Bloom (and her suit mates) while she was alone in Solaria and has therefore come to a conclusion (which I may or may not explore). This one shot takes place at the end of episode 5. 
> 
> Also Musa and Stella are definitely gonna be bffs and Musa would 100% tease Stella (about anything really)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this :)

When Bloom jumps up to hug her, after she shows herself to the fairy again for the first time since her mother took her back to Solaria (technically even longer), Stella feels like the air is knocked out of her lungs. When Bloom holds her face in her hands, a surprising softness to her gaze as she lets it glide over every inch of her face, Stella’s heart feels like it’s being crushed – in a surprisingly good way. 

“Let me get a good look at you.” She says, grip on her jaw tightening a little. “I never want to forget this beautiful face.”

She throws her arms around Stella’s neck, face pressing against her shoulder and fingers playing with the little hairs on her nape, scratching and pinching her skin. It makes Stella’s stomach churn in the best way possible and leaves her skin burning after every little touch. 

Out of the corner of her eyes, Stella can see Terra and Musa exchange a knowing look, but they keep quiet, let them have their moment, which she is eternally grateful for. Bloom breaks their embrace after a while, hands only reluctantly breaking the contact with Stella’s skin.

“You’re really helping me do this?” The question is aimed at Stella and Stella only. Warm, brown eyes focused on her own green ones and Stella feels her heart swell.

“Of course I’m helping you.” She wants to say more, wants to admit deep feelings and bare them to Bloom, wants to bare her heart and everything inside. “I’d help you with anything.” 

Musa snickers, or laughs, Stella isn’t sure and she probably would’ve said something snarky, weren’t she distracted by the faint red flush along Bloom’s cheeks. It makes her look so incredibly beautiful and Stella wants to see more.

Terra, oh-so-sweet (and slightly oblivious) Terra decides to break the atmosphere by bringing them back to the topic at hand: freeing Beatrix.

“Girls, how are we gonna do this?”

“I think”, Bloom starts, finger twirling with a lock of her hair, “I think it’s best if I go in alone first and tell her about you guys one she’s freed.”

A sudden burst of anxiety fills every fibre of Stella’s being. After the girls filled her in on the situation, she doesn’t trust Beatrix and the thought of Bloom being alone with her _again_ makes her feel uneasy. Thankfully, Terra seems to share her hesitance at Bloom’s suggestion.

“I’m not sure it’s safe, we can’t trust Beatrix.”

“It’s fine, she’s not going to harm me.” Bloom looks a tad annoyed and Stella can’t blame her (well she can, a teeny tiny bit, because Bloom seems to forget that Beatrix murdered, actually murdered, someone), but Terra’s worries are well-founded. 

“It would make me feel rather uneasy as well if we were to let you go alone.” Stella adds, looking at Bloom with pleading eyes.

The fire fairy’s gaze softens. “Well, what do you suggest?”

“I could send a plant to follow you, we’ll just wait near the entrance.” 

Terra’s idea isn’t bad per se and it’s definitely better than letting Bloom go in by herself, but it’s doubtful a plant would be able to offer any sort of protection...

“Yeah no, it would seem weird, I’m not really the type of fairy to walk around with a plant.”

“I could hide in the shadows...?” Stella suggests, but she isn’t entirely convinced by the idea herself and neither is Terra, because she looks at her as if to ask ‘are you for real?’.

Musa, who has been pretty quiet up until now, speaks up with the smartest idea any of them had since Bloom came up with her original plan.

“We’ll just have Stella accompany Bloom, she’s the only one who can turn invisible. And if Bloom is not comfortable with Stella listening in, she can just stay out of earshot.”

Clearly, Musa has just proven herself to be the smart and level-headed one of the group. 

Part of Stella feels envious, she would’ve loved being the smart one of the group, but that would just be greedy. After all, she’s already the beauty of the group.

“And the barrier in Miss Dowling’s office?” Terra adds, fingers fiddling with the hem of her sleeves, next to her, Musa pulls a face. The anxiety around them must be pretty concentrated right now.

“We’ll just push Beatrix into it.”

They all look at her like she’s _actually crazy_ and for a second she feels like she is, until Bloom voices her agreement.

Musa squints at Bloom, clearly she knows more than Terra and Stella do. “That’s a bit surprising coming from you.”

Both Bloom and Stella arch an eyebrow, Bloom even sounds indignant when she asks: “Oh and why is that?”

“Don’t you have like a crush on her?”

Stella’s heart stills, everything feels a little too numb for a little too long. When she feels Bloom’s shoulder press into hers, she snaps out of her momentary moment of vulnerability.

“I do Not, thank you very much. And like, she killed some dude, I’d say it’s an equal form of payback.” She tugs on Stella’s sleeve, before taking Stella’s hand in hers, fingers intertwined. “Come on, we haven’t got all night.”

They hurry to the garage Beatrix is being held in, surprised to find the entrance void of guards. Eager to get things over with, Bloom quickly enters, followed by an invisible Stella, whereas Terra and Musa hide behind some protruding rocks, just in case someone comes by.

The room feels uncomfortable, the air is humid and a bit sticky and safe for the small lamp on Beatrix’ bedside table there are no lights, making the atmosphere feel eerie and cold. For a second Stella feels bad for Beatrix. Being in a room like this is bad on its own, but being in a cage makes matters even worse.

The way Beatrix talks to Bloom feels like a whiplash and wipes away any ounce of empathy or pity she felt for Beatrix, replacing it with burning jealousy. Something she isn’t necessarily proud of, but she can’t help it.

“You sure took your sweet time, kitten.” She takes the magic amulet Bloom is handing her with trembling hands, it’s obvious she’s in pain. “And here I was doubting you.”

When the cage door opens, Beatrix dashes past Bloom, ready to get everything over with and Stella is ready to follow her, only to stop dead in her tracks when Bloom grabs Beatrix’ wrist.

“Wait.” She says, a slight tremble to her voice.

Beatrix arches her eyebrow, stepping closer to Bloom and Stella finds herself moving along, wanting to get a good look at both their faces.

“What’s the matter kitten?” When she cups Bloom’s jaw with one hand, runs her thumb over Bloom’s lower lip and steps into her personal space, Stella can’t help but clench her fists. There’s no guarantee she’ll be able to hold her layer of invisibility should they start making... making... she can’t even bring herself to _think_ it.

“My uh, my friends. They’re outside.” Beatrix only tilts her head, obviously confused – Stella doesn’t blame her, considering Bloom loves being a walking mystery. “They’ll accompany me; they want to help me.”

Beatrix doesn’t seem bothered by Bloom’s admission, she doesn’t seem to care at all. She just offers her a devilish grin and puts her hand on Bloom’s lower back, pushing her forwards slowly. “Come on kitten, let’s get this show over with.”

During the entire trip to the headmistress’ office, Stella keeps thinking about pushing Beatrix into the trap. It’s such a good plan, she’ll never see it coming. 

Sure, her being so eager to push Beatrix into the trap might be fuelled by jealousy and is a somewhat toxic outlet, but it feels good, so it’s fine, right? Right? Well, Beatrix killed someone, so in the end, Stella is just getting revenge for the dude. No harm done. She’s so busy thinking about it, she nearly misses her cue.

It actually looks painful. Beatrix groans in pain, her lips quiver slightly and then her body goes rigid, it almost makes her look pitiful. Her gaze is trained on Bloom, eyes soft and hurt, filled with the crushing feeling of her trust being betrayed. Stella doesn’t need to look at Bloom to know she feels bad about it. At least she thinks she does, but when Stella turns and looks at her in the middle of her slightly smug speech about villains and ‘two birds with one stone’ she sees Bloom smirk at her.

A small, mischievous smirk that sends her heart into overdrive and maybe, just maybe she’d like to kiss the smirk off her lips.

The hallway is pretty narrow, cold and Stella would much rather be lying in her bed than walking down the stone corridor, making forced small talk with Terra – no offence to Terra. Thankfully, they don’t have to walk long until they reach their destination. When Bloom vanishes behind the door (after throwing a last nervous glance at her friends) and is out of earshot, Musa turns to Stella, a knowing grin on her face. 

“So, Stella.” She doesn’t like that tone. “You and Bloom, huh?”

Stella groans, it’s going to be a long wait for Bloom.


End file.
